


Your Guns, Cowboy

by CleoKhaleesi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Young McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/pseuds/CleoKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was breathing hard, his throat felt tight with every harsh inhale of rushing air filled his lungs as he ran. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking behind him and seeing nothing but the walls of the dark hallway around him. Only a second pair of footsteps was heard as he ran as fast as he could down the long, barely lit hall. Gabriel Reyes was right behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guns, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Set back in the Blackwatch days, so we have a younger Jesse here 'training' with Gabriel.

He was breathing hard, his throat felt tight with every harsh inhale of rushing air filled his lungs as he ran. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking behind him and seeing nothing but the walls of the dark hallway around him. Only a second pair of footsteps was heard as he ran as fast as he could down the long, barely lit hall.   
  
His training had boiled into this. Reyes wasn't the type to go easy, and this was all just part of it, wasn't it. Every other person was asleep for the night, after training and doing their duties. Jesse on the other hand, had completed what was meant of him for the day, too. His tasks were all done. But of course he’d be finding himself up still after everyone else with his heart racing in his chest, legs burning as he ran. This wasn't uncommon as of late. Reyes was the one keeping him awake, it was all part of ‘extra training’. He didn't even know where he was going and before he was face down on the cold tiled floor   
  
His jaw hit the floor hard, ultimately biting his tongue on the side as he felt the familiar sting of pain flood his mouth. He whimpered, hands coming to the sides of his head and pushing himself dizzily up slowly.  _ He tripped? _ He blinked through the pain inside his mouth as he moved his knees under him, moving to sit back on his haunches. No.  _ He was tripped.  _   
  
The throaty, deep and bone chilling laugh that echoed behind him made his skin crawl. It was mocking, humiliating. He frowned at himself, dropping his chin to his chest as he sat there on his knees, waiting for Reyes to approach him, knowing there was no use trying to run anymore. He opened his eyes and turned his face to the side as he heard the footsteps approaching. He swallowed the blood in his mouth. There it was, a  _ trip wire _ . Of course, Reyes was running him right into a trap. Fuck. He’s going to be in so much trouble.   
  
Jesse stiffened, his breath halting in his throat as he felt a large hand in his hair, pulling his head up and back. “I honestly expected more from you, kid.” Reyes’ voice was dark, and Jesse raised his eye line to meet dark eyes staring into his. He looked so disappointed, and it made Jesse feel even worse.   
“I’m sorry Sir.” Jesse flinched, hands balling into fists as the hand in his hair pulled tighter.   
  
Reyes only growled, kicking Jesse in the back with one large boot. Jesse fell forward, his hair let go as he fell face first to the ground once more. His hands falling forward, breaking his fall a little as he felt the heavy boot in the middle of his back, pushing him down. “I-I’ll do better next time, I swear.” Jesse pleaded.   
Reyes leaned beside Jesse, pulling a knife out of his holster and lining the tip with Jesse’s throat, just beside the side of his jaw. The same, large hand pulled at his hair, pulling sharply back. Jesse screwed his eyes shut, his neck aching at the angle. “There’s no second chances. You’ve got to be ready in the now. Or, are you too stupid to learn the first time?”    
  
Reyes flipped Jesse suddenly and he was on the ground too, wrapping one arm around Jesse’s chest, and one arm around his throat with the knife held to his pulse in his neck. Jesse couldn't move, he was pinned with his back against Reye’s large, thick chest and his body was sitting in his lap. The knife at his throat was making him sweat, and he was suddenly over aware of how the situation was unfolding. Reyes was not being easy, he never really was but he never goes this far.   
  
“I won’t let it happen again.” He shakily let out, hands automatically coming to pull at Reyes’ forearm around his neck. He could feel Reyes looking at him from his peripheral vision, he didn't look happy. He looked furious. “Please,” Jesse breathed.   
Reyes stilled. “You think you can beg your way out of this?” Reyes moved his face closer to Jesse’s, his nose brushed the side of his jaw by his ear. “Pretty, but it won’t save you when it comes down to it.” His arms pressed even tighter around his chest, and Jesse began to pant.    
“Would you beg to someone else?” Reyes rolled his hips into Jesse’s backside once, causing Jesse to still, feeling completely shocked when he felt just how hard Reyes was behind him.    
  
“Wha-what? Sir, I-, please, I don’t want-” Jesse felt himself say, he didn't mean to speak but he didn't know what else he could do.   
“Don’t what? Hmm?” Reyes’ voice was so deep, Jesse could feel it vibrate in his chest against his back.   
  
Jesse still clung at his forearm, his fingers lacing around his muscled arm, but to no avail. Reyes was so much stronger than him, and he knew it.    
“I just don’t want to..” Jesse sucked in a sharp breath when he felt his neck crack, the force of Reyes pulling him back really beginning to send shock waves of fear into him. “I don't want to disappoint y-you.” He finally breathed out, his jaw clenching afterwards and his eyes shutting, trying to focus on even breathing.   
Reyes barked one rough, throaty laugh. “Disappoint me? Well kid, you’ve already done that.”    
  
Then, Jesse was being hauled backwards. Arms were gone from his chest, the knife was gone from his throat as Reyes pulled him to lay flat on his back against the cold ground. Jesse let out a hard huff of air, his hair flicking back with the movement. He raised his head, looking up at Reyes who was now on top of him, leaning between his legs with the knife thrown to the side. Reyes didn't even speak, make a noise as he started to unbuckle Jesse’s belt.   
  
“S-Sir?” Jesse’s voice was soft, fearful. Dark eyes looked up into his. Reyes lips were parted, and he could hear his ragged breath before his voice came out in a gritty, foul tone. “You shut your mouth.”   
Jesse did. He swallowed hard as he let his eyes fall to his belt being removed and his pants being opened. This wasnt happening, he didn't know if this was real? Was this part of the test? Was this part of training? He moved forward on his elbows, hesitantly looking to Reyes eyes once more.    
  
He felt his hips jerk forward, Reyes was pulling his pants down with such force he felt his body shift and move from the floor underneath him.    
“You think you can plead your way out.” Reyes pulled his pants clean off with his shoes in one, swift movement. Jesse watched, unmoving. “You think you can use your words and not your skill to survive?” Reyes was pulling at Jesse’s underwear, sliding them off. “Where are your guns anyway, cowboy?” Reyes paused, hands running slowly down Jesse’s thighs.    
  
Jesse whimpered, he didn't know if he should be going along with this, or if he should fight. His mind was screaming to fight back, but his body was reacting to Reyes like he knew it would. Before he could speak, the very moment he opened his mouth, Reyes crushed his lips to his. He kissed him harshly, their teeth clicked together as Jesse fell back again. His head hitting the floor with the force of Reyes on top of him. He felt Reyes roll his hips into his groin, Jesse’s own cock filling to fullness. He felt a spike of pleasure roll through his stomach as he groaned, Reyes licking his way into Jesse's mouth. He tasted like whiskey, he smelled like gun smoke.   
  
Reyes pulled his hand up to grip Jesse’s chin, breaking the kiss. He pushed two fingers inside Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse stared at him under his dark brown eye lashes and began to suck. “That's right, suck for me.” Reyes grumbled into his ear, nuzzling his cheek. “Get them nice and wet.” Jesse watched him, hands staying by his sides as he licked over his fingers, gathering his spit and covering his fingers as best he could. When Reyes pulled his fingers from his mouth, he looked them over.   
“Blood?” Reyes said, tilting his head. Then, a dark and lazy smirk played his lips. “Well. I knew you’d bleed so well.” Suddenly, those two fingers were at Jesse’s entrance and pushing inside.    
With his eyes screwed shut, he held his breath. He balled his fists once more, his heart racing in his chest.   
“Eyes on me,  vaquero.” Reyes slid his fingers deep inside, nothing slow or easy about it. He began to circle them, thrusting them inside him and surely enough, Jesse let a small moan escape his lips as the pain faded and he lazily opened his brown eyes.   
  
“Is this..” Jesse said breathlessly as Reyes started to fuck his fingers inside him. “Ah!” Jesse moaned. With his eyes hooded, he let his mouth fall slack. Reyes laughed that dark, gruff voice as he pulled his fingers from his hole. He slide his hands down his thighs, then pulled his thighs wider and with quick hands, pulled his cock free from his black pants.   
Jesse’s hands came up to his head, he pulled his hair back as he looked at Reye’s full, thick hard cock. He flickered his eyes up to Reyes who had his bottom lip in between his teeth, his expression hard.    
“Wait,-” Jesse said, his voice breaking. “Is this.. a test?” Reyes jerked his dick once, then paused as he looked down at the sweating, shaking young man underneath him. Reyes grinned, his eyes not meeting the smile.    
He lined up his cock at Jesse’s entrance, and Jesse whimpered, his hands gripping the back of his own hair as he let his mouth fall open.    
“Tell me,” Reyes pushed the head of his cock slowly, so slowly inside of him. “Does this look like I’m testing you?” Reyes pushed his hips slowly, pushing all the way inside him.    
Jesse shuddered, pulling hard on his hair at the sudden fullness inside him. It burned, it was  _ too big.  _   
“Ahh! God, I-” Jesse began, before Reyes began to pump inside him. He fell forward, both his hands beside Jesse’s head as he snapped his hips in short, quick thrusts.   
  
Jesse felt the pleasure rising, the burning and fullness still present as he began to fight against it. He shut his eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure behind the pain before Reyes growled like a vicious wolf above him. “Eyes. Open.”    
Jesse blinked open once more, looking up at him. “It h-hurts, ah!” Jesse breathed, biting his bottom lip as he tried to feel the pleasure that was there.   
  
Reyes smiled again, his eyes as dark as ever. “Does it hurt when I do this?” He angled his hips higher suddenly, rolling his hips deep inside him. His groin meeting Jesse’s as he began to fuck deep inside him.   
  
Jesse felt a spike of pure pleasure, fucking ecstasy flutter from inside him straight to his dick as he let his shoulders untense, and a long, drawn out moan filled the room around them.   
Jesse couldn't help the words fall from his lips, he couldn't help the moans, the breathless incoherent words spill from his mouth as Reyes fucked into him, long and hard and hitting the same spot every time. He didn't even know he had brought one hand up to hold into the back of Reyes’ neck, pulling him, holding onto him as he got completely fucked into the floor. Reyes was grunting, his breathing ragged and his upper lip twitching as he began to sweat, looking down at Jesse and smiling like a wolf.   
  
“I thought so.” He moved his face to Jesse’s, his lips grazing his softly as he fucked fast, hard and so good. “Now, fucking come.” He sucked his bottom lip for a second, before kissing his mouth with pure heat. He pushed his cock so deep, so quick inside him as he kissed him. His tongue pressing against his. Jesse moaned into the kiss, a frown forming on his brow when he suddenly felt his dick throb, his orgasm sitting just behind the base of his cock as he undulated his hips back into Reyes thrusts.    
“I’m gonna-” Jesse said between Reyes’ lips, before kissing him back once more. He held his breath as Reyes fisted a handful on Jesse’s wild hair. “Oh god, Gabe, I’m gonna come!” Jesse said against his mouth, his cock getting the rush of pleasure. The spike of  _ sofuckinggood _ climbing its way from his legs, into his stomach and into his pulsing, leaking dick.    
  
With a long, drawn out moan and a hand clenching into Reyes’ hair, Jesse came. He came in hot, quick spurts onto his stomach and Reyes’ mercilessly fucked him. Reyes came seconds after, a deep, throaty moan slipped past his lips and Jesse drank the noise up with his mouth.   
  
Jesse could still feel Reyes’ cock pulsing inside him, sending short, small waves of pleasure through him as he felt his body fall into a high, shivering at the feeling. He laid there, Reyes’ still hard and thick inside him as they both lay there, catching their breath. Reyes’ collapsed on top of him, his hot body pressing into Jesse, letting his legs fall completely to the sides with his knife holster pressing into his inner thigh uncomfortably, but god he didn't want to move.   
  
When Reyes finally moved, he pulled himself from Jesse, and stood before him. Suddenly over aware of the situation, Jesse stared up at Reyes from the floor, unmoving with an expectant expression. He watched Reyes tuck his cock back inside his pants and zip them up. Jesse bit his lip as he looked at Reyes’ damp, come covered black t-shirt. He wanted to smile, but immediately shut his mouth. He watched as Reyes cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders back then slowly moved his eyes down to look at him.   
  
Jesse’s chest was heaving slightly as he breathed through his nose, still out of breath as he stilled, laying there fucked out and sweating.    
“You better not be walking differently tomorrow.” Reyes said. It was a warning, and Jesse knew it. He nodded twice, his eyes looking at his spit covered lips and feeling his cock jump at the shine of them.    
“And if you ever call me anything other than ‘Sir’ again, I’ll have your neck.” Reyes frowned at him. “See you tomorrow, kid.” Reyes suddenly stepped over him, his heavy boots walking past his head and he heard the heavy fall of his walk echo around him and slowly grow distant. Jesse sat there for a moment, looking up at the dark ceiling. He listened to the sound of Reyes’ walking away grow distant, and the realization of what just happened stuck him. He sat up quickly, pulling his underwear, pants and shoes back on before he hurriedly made his way back to his room.   
  
He never thought training would turn into this, and it was everything Jesse didn't know he wanted.


End file.
